yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hømøcidal/i cant beelieve this
3:02Pug Senpainope *3:02SwedechefJUST THE ONE DAY *3:02Pug SenpaiNOPE *3:02Swedechefyou see *if you all become corys *and i remain as havoc *we can be dubbed *CORY HAVOC *3:03.lumiine. * .lumiine. holds yosh-corys hand *3:03PinkVickiKat2.0Back *Welcome to the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia chat *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message atw:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *3:03Swedechef pink *3:03.lumiine.pink *3:03Swedechef for one day *3:03Pug SenpaiI'm the camera man I have to just screenshot and watch *3:03HømøcidalHAH BISHES *3:03PinkVickiKat2.0 Ye m8s *3:03.lumiine.change to cory avatar *pls *3:03Swedechef HOMO *3:03.lumiine.HoMO KYS *3:03Swedechef OMG *ITS FINE *3:03.lumiine.I HOPE UR EYES GET RAPED *3:03HømøcidalLMAO BISHES *3:03Swedechef I CAN ROLL WITH THAT *3:03PinkVickiKat2.0 Homo *3:03.lumiine.I CANT *FUCK THIS *3:03Pug Senpai PINK *3:03PinkVickiKat2.0 YHou fucking cockwaffle *3:03HømøcidalTHIS IS MY ICON FOR THE DAy *3:03PinkVickiKat2.0 You're triggering me *3:03HømøcidalIM TRIGGeriNG MYSELF *3:04YoshinokaBEE YOURSELF HOMO *3:04Swedechef I LOVED BARRY BEE BENSON IN THE OLYMPICS *3:04PinkVickiKat2.0 *You *3:04HømøcidalIM BEEAUTIFUL *BEETCHES *3:04.lumiine.UR HIDEIOUS *BEECUM CORY *Pumpkinhero2 has joined the chat. *3:04Pumpkinhero2hey guys *3:04HømøcidalNO *3:04PinkVickiKat2.0 She'll bee cumming around the mountain when she cums *3:04Pug SenpaiLEAVE *3:04.lumiine.EW PUMPKIN *3:04PinkVickiKat2.0 Honey that's not okay *3:04.lumiine.GTFO PLS *3:04Swedechef https://pics.onsizzle.com/when-girls-watch-the-olympics-barry-b-benson-messages-36-3456234.png *3:04Pug SenpaiQUICK LEAVE PUMPKIN BEFORE THEY PULL YOU IN *3:04PinkVickiKat2.0 Hai Pump *3:04.lumiine.PUMPKIN *3:04Swedechef click the link *3:04Pumpkinhero2Um *3:04.lumiine.BECOME CORY *3:04Swedechef do it *3:04HømøcidalRUN PUMPKIN *3:05Pug SenpaiI WAS AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER AND THEN *3:05HømøcidalBEE FREE *3:05.lumiine.BECOME CORY WITH US *BaedereBaemulator has left the chat. *3:05Pug SenpaiNOW IM THE CAMERA MAN *3:05Swedechef bee free *3:05.lumiine.BECOME ONE OF US *3:05Swedechef BEE *FREE *3:05.lumiine.BEECUM ON OF US CORYS *3:05Pumpkinhero2 *silence* *... *3:05PinkVickiKat2.0 Corn is great, until it gets stuck in your teeth *3:05Pug Senpaipls you don't want ot get stuck in this *3:05HømøcidalCORN IS THE BEEST *3:06Swedechef you know what else is great *cory *bee cory *3:06PinkVickiKat2.0 @Homo Ikr *BaedereBaemulator has joined the chat. *3:06Swedechef BEEcome cory *3:06PinkVickiKat2.0 Wb Bae *3:06Pumpkinhero2I like corn *3:06HømøcidalBAE IM FUKIN *3:06Swedechef YES BAE *3:06BaedereBaemulatorCORY AND MIO *3:06Swedechef YOU ARE LOVED *3:06.lumiine.CEECOME CORY *3:06Swedechef BY ALL NOW *3:06BaedereBaemulatorand a Lil azusa *3:06PinkVickiKat2.0 * PinkVickiKat2.0 is too lazy to change their icon *3:07HømøcidalPINK *BEECOME BARRY *3:07.lumiine. * .lumiine. holds gun to pinks head *3:07PinkVickiKat2.0 Ye m8 *3:07.lumiine.becom cory or i`ll pull this trigger *3:07HømøcidalONE DAY *3:07PinkVickiKat2.0 BARRY FUCKING TRIGGERS ME YOU COCKWAFFLE *3:07.lumiine. * .lumiine. puts gun to josh ramsays head *3:07BaedereBaemulatorFor one day, I go as CORY AND MIO AKIYAMA *Pumpkinhero2 has left the chat. *3:07HømøcidalDONT KINKSHAME ME *3:07.lumiine.Do it, Pink. *3:07BaedereBaemulatorTomorrow I'm choro again *3:07PinkVickiKat2.0 * PinkVickiKat2.0 points a gun to Lumi's dick *3:07Swedechef we need more corys *3:07.lumiine.Or do you want the man to die? *3:07Swedechef rena *3:07Pug Senpaiget afk people to do it hen * *then *3:07.lumiine.My dick IS A gun. *3:07Hømøcidalfine ill change my avatar *3:07Swedechef renarenarena *3:07Kakkoi Momo-chanThe kisekae i'm making is actually looking pretty accurate, I just can't get the hair color right *3:07PinkVickiKat2.0 Shoot Joshpai and say bye-bye to your OTN *3:08.lumiine. * .lumiine. kills pink aa *3:08PinkVickiKat2.0 * PinkVickiKat2.0revives because MT *3:08BaedereBaemulatorPINK, THE KEWL KIDZ HAVE CORY on their hearts *3:08.lumiine. * .lumiine. kills mt * * .lumiine. kills pink *3:08Pug Senpaioh no *AnonymousYaoiLlama has joined the chat. *3:08PinkVickiKat2.0 * PinkVickiKat2.0revives with, uh, some other interest *Hia An *.lumiine. * .lumiine. kills pink *3:08Pug Senpaioh no *3:08PinkVickiKat2.0 * PinkVickiKat2.0revives with, uh, some other interest *Hia An * *Hai *3:08.lumiine. * .lumiine. sends pink to hell *im satan *s son *3:09PinkVickiKat2.0 * PinkVickiKat2.0 shoots Lumi's dick *Bitch I live in hell *Welcome to the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia chat *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message atw:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *3:09.lumiine. * .lumiine. is unaffacted *3:09PinkVickiKat2.0 AKA here *3:09Hømøcidalget shreked *3:09.lumiine.MY DICK IS A GUN. *homo kys *3:09PinkVickiKat2.0 Holy fuck *If Len were on oml *3:09Soul wandershrek is love *3:09.lumiine.i hope someone puts a dick in ur eyeball *3:09PinkVickiKat2.0 Shrek is life *3:09Hømøcidali hope so too lum *3:09YoshinokanO *WHOS JOHNNY TEST *3:09.lumiine.DICK IN eYEBALL *3:10Soul wandershrek hug me *3:10.lumiine.NE TREND *3:10HømøcidalWE NEED A BARRY NOW *3:10.lumiine.NEW TREND *SWEDE *3:10BaedereBaemulatorYe. *3:10Swedechef hano *3:10.lumiine.BECOME BARRY *3:10PinkVickiKat2.0 *BEECOME *3:10Swedechef I need to be me *3:10.lumiine.bEECUM *3:10Yoshinoka *3:10Swedechef you all need to be the memes *3:10.lumiine.BEECUM *CUM *UMC *3:10HømøcidalSWEDE *3:10Pug SenpaiThis is too much meme *3:10BaedereBaemulatorPink, become Barry *3:10HømøcidalILL SHREK YOU *3:10AnonymousYaoiLlamaLumi *3:10PinkVickiKat2.0 Bee cum tastes gr8 *3:10Swedechef MAKE ME SHREKED *3:10PinkVickiKat2.0 Bae, too lazy *3:10AnonymousYaoiLlamaYour icon is my favorite anime *3:10Swedechef its hip to fuck bees *3:10.lumiine.CORY IN THE HOUSE *yaoi omg same *3:10BaedereBaemulatorBee cum = honey *3:11Yoshinoka *3:11HømøcidalI M *3:11Pingy AnimatronicDank Memes took over this wiki *3:12.lumiine.bee abee *3:12Yoshinokaremember when we were all undertale trash *3:12Igor the Miilol *3:12Hømøcidali rememeber *3:12Swedechef "we" *3:12BaedereBaemulatorWaluigi is a meme too so ye, you're in the keep kidz *3:12Hømøcidali was sanness *3:12Yoshinokai now realize undertale is overrated *3:12Swedechef you were all undertale trash *3:12Hømøcidalstfu swede dont kinkshame me *AnonymousYaoiLlama has left the chat. *3:12Swedechef you little fucking plebs *ill kinkshame you *3:12.lumiine.i hated undertale always *3:12PinkVickiKat2.0 I like Undertale *3:12Swedechef no mercy *3:12Hømøcidal * Hømøcidal shreks Swede* *3:12BaedereBaemulatorbad time *3:13PinkVickiKat2.0 But not enoughtto be trash *3:13Swedechef ILL KICK YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT *3:13PinkVickiKat2.0 *enought to *3:13HømøcidalTRY ME SWEDE *3:13Yoshinoka *You have been kicked by Swedechef. *Yoshinoka *3:13PinkVickiKat2.0*enough *3:13BaedereBaemulator* BaedereBaemulatoractivates megalovania *3:13PinkVickiKat2.0Hai Daz *Welcome to the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia chat *3:13PinkVickiKat2.0 Wb bruther *3:13Swedechef i tried you *3:13.dazed.BEES *BEES *3:13Swedechef wait *who is dazed *3:13.dazed.new user *3:14Swedechef mhm *mmmmmmmhm *3:14.dazed.iver never been on chat *tho *3:14PinkVickiKat2.0 Dazed is Lumi *3:14Swedechef OHOHOHOHOHOO *3:14.dazed.whos lumi? *3:14Swedechef OHOHOOHHOHOOHOHHOHOHOOHOHHOHOH *HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH THIS IS RICH *3:14HømøcidalSWEDE PLS *3:14Soul wanderthis chat meme level is over 90000 *3:14.lumiine.NO *NO *NO *3:14HømøcidalSPARE DAZED *3:14.lumiine.ESCAPE *3:14HømøcidalDAZED RUN *.dazed. has left the chat. *3:14HømøcidalRU U N *3:14Swedechef lumii or dazed *next time both are on *3:14.lumiine.BIT CH *3:14Swedechef which one *would you want spared *3:14.lumiine.SWEDE ILL FUCKING SHANK U *3:14Pingy AnimatronicDank Memes invade YanSim Fanon *3:14.lumiine.WITH A POTAT *3:15Swedechef not a potat *anything *3:15HømøcidalI CANT BELIEVE SWEDE IS GONNA DIE *3:15Swedechef but a potat *3:15.lumiine.SWEDES DYING *3:15Yoshinokaoml *3:15Swedechef when i die you all are going to miss me *3:15BaedereBaemulatorLETS SIN *3:15Swedechef so much *you little shtits *3:15BaedereBaemulator* BaedereBaemulatorsins *3:15.lumiine.NO WE ARENT *3:15PinkVickiKat2.0 * PinkVickiKat2.0 is sin *3:15Swedechef YOU SAY THAT NOW *3:15.lumiine.WE WONt *STFU BITCH *.dazed. has joined the chat. *3:15Kakkoi Momo-chanCri I give up on colors *3:15.dazed.im going too heaven *.dazed. has been banned by Swedechef . *3:15PinkVickiKat2.0 Wb Daz *3:15BaedereBaemulatorthe sin worked yay *3:15Hømøcidal* Hømøcidal shreks Swede* *3:16.lumiine...... *3:16Soul wanderdeep come 4th *3:16.lumiine..... *3:16Swedechef say hi to god on your way up to heaven *3:16.lumiine..... *... *3:16Kakkoi Momo-chanWhat did dazed do? *3:16.lumiine.* .lumiine. kils swede *3:16Swedechef alt *3:16.lumiine.NOTHING *3:16Swedechef account *3:16Kakkoi Momo-chanAhh *3:16.lumiine.SWEDE IS POWER ABUSING *3:16Hømøcidalyou're acting like anyone in this chat is gonna go to heaven *LukeCaptianMorgan has joined the chat. *3:16Yoshinokadid you permaban porcy *3:16.lumiine.I WASNT EVEN DOING HARM ON THE ACCOUNT THo *3:16Pug SenpaiLUKE RUN *3:16PinkVickiKat2.0 Hai Luke *3:16Swedechef its only 365000 years yosh *3:16Pug SenpaiPLS RUN AWAY *3:16Swedechef its ok *3:16Kakkoi Momo-chanWut *3:16HømøcidalLUKE IS GONNA GET SHREKED *3:16Pug SenpaiYOU DONT WANT TO GET SUCKED INTO THIS *3:16Kakkoi Momo-chanImma just.. *3:17Pug SenpaiMomo *3:17Swedechef yosh if anything *get fudge to undo them *if you need porcy *3:17Yoshinokacry *3:17Kakkoi Momo-chanYes Guncle? *3:17Hømøcidalwe all need daddy porcy *3:17Pug SenpaiI've screenshotted my favorite moment *wanna see it *3:17Swedechef like all other mini admins and admins *3:17PinkVickiKat2.0 Porcy is love *3:17YoshinokaBTW WHEN DO I GET PROMOTED TO FUHRER *3:17PinkVickiKat2.0 Porcy is life *3:17Swedechef im sure will undo my work *3:17Hømøcidalporcy is daddy *3:17Swedechef YOU ALREADY ARE FURHER *3:17Yoshinoka *3:17Kakkoi Momo-chanYes Pug *Yes *3:17Swedechef FUHRER *3:17Yoshinokabut rollback fuhrer *3:17Swedechef Tell me how to promote you *3:17.lumiine.User blog:.dazed./im sad *3:17Swedechef and ill promote you *3:18.lumiine.SWEDE WHY *DAZE IS LEAVING WIKI *BC OF U *3:18Hømøcidalonly burgercats can promote *3:18PinkVickiKat2.0 Swede *3:18Swedechef GOOD *3:18Kakkoi Momo-chanIsn't Swede a mini-admin *3:18Pug Senpai reasons why swede should be demoted:missed a perfectly good pun *3:18.lumiine.WE ONT HAVE BEES *3:18PinkVickiKat2.0 Mini admins cannot promote *3:18Hømøcidalonly burgercats *3:18Swedechef well then we wait for fudge *or legend *or jac *3:18Yoshinokak *3:18Kakkoi Momo-chanWew *3:18.lumiine.IM DESTORYING CORY CLUB. *3:18Swedechef or even rena I think *3:18PinkVickiKat2.0 Or do this *RENA-SHI MOTHERFUCKING PING *3:18HømøcidalDO IT LUM *3:18XenpaiYou need to have at least sysop rights to promote *3:18HømøcidalSHREK THE CLUB *3:18Rena-Shi what *3:18.lumiine.no *3:18HømøcidalRENA RUN *3:18.lumiine.rena *3:19Kakkoi Momo-chansysop? *3:19PinkVickiKat2.0 RENA *3:19Rena-Shi what is it *3:19.lumiine.swedes power abusing *3:19XenpaiSysop is Admin *3:19Swedechef remember homo *3:19Kakkoi Momo-chanWtf is sysop *3:19Swedechef you cant spell success *3:19.lumiine.User blog:.dazed./im sad *3:19Rena-Shi swede, dont power abuse. *3:19Swedechef without succ *3:19HømøcidalWITHOUT SUCC *3:19PinkVickiKat2.0 KISEKAE GOD AKA YOSH NEEDS DAT PROMOTION *3:19.lumiine.he blocked our alts *3:19XenpaiSys = System, Op=Operator *3:19Swedechef i loved that quote *3:19Kakkoi Momo-chanSUCC *3:19HømøcidalYOU CANT SPELL SUCCESS WITHOUT SUCC Category:Blog posts